Weakness
by The Moon Pandora
Summary: [COMPLETE]When Sakura is brutally attacked by Itachi, it's up to Sasuke to help her. New bonds are forged, but will the old ones ever be rebuilt? SakuraSasuke. SPOLIERS AFTER NARUTO II. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

My blood pumped, the air electrified with the prospect of death sparking amongst the trees. He was so close, I could feel his chakra like stagnant water pooled on the forest's floor; it's potency thick enough that I could feel it slide against my skin. But I was not afraid, I wouldn't allow it. I had waited, trained, bled and breathed for this moment so that any trace of fear was torn out of me. I whipped through the trees with no other thought but murder, the one I was yet to commit and the ones already committed to my kin. Today would be the last day they would scream in my ears, demanding retribution for the crime that had consumed my life. Orochimaru could take my body for all I care, after Itachi has taken his last breath my life's purpose would be complete... and I could rest...

I drew my own chakra to my feet and landed heavily onto the side of a tree trunk, the leaves rustling in protest at my sudden and abrupt stop. I waited until the the world around me stilled, slowing my breathing down until nothing could be heard but the momentairy chirp of birds. _'His chakra... it's stopped moving...' _I continued to remain still, using every sense I had and honing them to their sharpest extent. My skin prickled as I felt his movement, circling around slowly like a panther in wait; ready to strike. I tensed in anticipation, waiting until the last possible moment before I leaped, the tree I was once perched upon shattering into toothpicks as I landed on the ground with a slide.

"This is becoming tiresome, brother" I heard him drawl, stepping past the rubble he had just created like he hadn't even moved a muscle. I immediately avoided his gaze without thought, cursing myself for my instinctive fear. I knew I had strengthened my Sharingan to the point where he could not grip me within his Tsukuyomi, but I couldn't help looking away despite myself. The last time I had dared make to make eye contact with him he had shown me the death of my parents countless times for 24 hours, and ever since it was difficult to look him straight in the eye.

I shifted my feet on the earth, holding my right forearm with my left hand and charging chakra to it. "Then let's end it" I said back, matching his tone to the decible. The skin of my palm jumped and prickled as I charged the Chidori, and letting out a roar I lunged faster than even the Sharigan could see. But my brother was not one to be underestimated, ducking out of the way with barely a sound. I had antcipated this and instinctivly swept my foot downward across his escape path, catching his ankle before hurling the sound of a thousand birds towards his stomach. I smelled the distinct burn of flesh and cloth and smiled triumphantly, until I felt a searing pain cut across my forearm which inadvertantly halted my Chidori.

The dust settled and I saw Itachi standing across the clearing, his robes swaying to a stop the only sign that he hadn't been standing there the whole time. I grunted silently to myself and glanced down at my limp arm, hanging akwardly in front of me like it was broken. _'A medical jutsu...'_ I realized with a smirk, placing my left hand over my forearm and sending pumps of chakra to heal the tendants he had severed. I flexed it experimentally and re-took my stance, charged by the first injury I was ever able to inflict against my brother. I could see the flesh of his stomach through his Akatsuki robe, the skin red and beading with little drops of blood.

"A hit, well done brother" he said condensendingly, or however condensendingly he could be in that same monotone of his. "If only it was substantial enough to waste chakra on, like yours."

I disregared his dig and lunged again, just missing him as he dissapeared into the trees. I knew he wasn't actually hiding from me, he was just playing another one of his games; testing the limits of my training and seeing what situations I could handle. I contemplated following after him to take away his preseved advantage but instead divised my own plan, momentairliy playing the part of the inferior little brother until I could strike.

"I met an interesting person in the forest early today" he spoke from the trees, not raising his voice whatsoever and yet booming in my ears. _'Another one of his genjutsu's'_ I was able to devise, keeping my Sharingan sharp in case he began bombarding me with his illusions. He must of known that something like that wouldn't work against me now that I was at this level, mocking me with it's absurdity rather than taking our fight seriously. I just smirked at his foolishness, knowing that his weaknes was still asuming that I was not a threat. I drew my Kusanagi as slowly as possible to prevent sound, drawing it to eye level and watching as sparks began forming on the blade's surface.

"She was roaming through the forest by herself, completely unaware that I was watching her." I could feel the familar sparks of chakra pressing against my skin yet again, but this time every surface brimmed with the bridled energy. My arms, legs, torso, every muscle jumped and shivered with with electricity, and I felt my Sharingan pulse in excitement. "You should of seen her little brother, how seductive she was" he continued, his presence in the trees moving secretly as I concentrated on the task at hand. "She was just a woman mind you, and like any other woman I found her only mildly worth my attention at first. But as I watched her..." My senses jumped as I felt his chakra move abruptly in attack, and I spun and let loose a wave of energy towards the trees with my Kusanagi.

"One Thousand Birds Current!" I yelled, seeing his form dart through the leaves. They exploded with a resounding boom, several meters of trees taken out with a single swipe.

"Amaterasu!" he yelled in turn, and I leapt to dodge the black flames setting the rubble on fire. My skin singed but I ignored it, landing in the branches in the tallest tree I could find and watching for his signature robes. The unnatural flames died down, the once peacful clearing now blackened and desigrated with our mutual killing intent. "There was something about her that was... different. She was strong, for that which I could tell just from looking at her. But her chakra was depleted, her current weakness begging me to claim her..."

"Itachi!" I yelled impatiently, the intensity of our situation curling within my stomach and taking away from my patience. "I have no interest in your useless ramblings!"

"You should of heard her shriek, little brother" he continued as if I hadn't spoken, and with a growl I leapt down to the forest floor, diregarding my previous plan and diving into the trees. "Not in pain, or even in fear. She shrieked in defiance, screamed her anger and swore her vengence even with so little chakra." I cut through each tree I encountered, their heavy trunks falling to the forest floor with a crash. I saw his robed back for the briefest of seconds and struck, my eyes flinching as another explosion of wood clouded my vision.

I saw a kunai shoot towards me and ducked, imbedding into the ground with a thunk before it exploded from the note attached to it. I rolled away generally unscathed, wondering why he insisted on using these primitive techniques when he knew it wouldn't work. "It was so satisfying to watch her squirm until she was forced to submit" he went on as I got up, resuming my chase and ending up back in the middle of the clearing. He was finally in clear view, standing with an imperial air and watching as I readied my sword. He tilted his head as I gathered my chakra yet again, despite knowing that I was using too much too fast. I didn't care, all I needed was to land just one hit... just _one_... "To make her sob even as she screamed her hatred" I charged and gathered everything I had, sprinting towards him and feeling my mind grow hazy from the growing threat of the cursed seal being unleashed. I embraced the feeling, hoping it would give me the slight edge I needed to finally end it.

"How beautiful she looked as I cut her, her pink hair dying red from the blood"

Despite the power of my intent, all the work I had done to get to this point, my mind perfectly clear and quick from the approaching release of the seal, to be steps away and predicting his moves 5 times in advance, knowing that I might of ended it right _there_... I blinked. And it was all he needed. With the slightest sign of a smirk he thrust his hand forward, and I was thrown several meters until I slammed into one of the only remaining trees with a crash. It fell from my impact, the only thing keeping my ribs from breaking the One Thousand Birds Current still coursing through my body.

I heard him chuckle and knew he had dissapeared into the forest, resuming whatever path he had been taking before our battle. "You are still too weak brother. And you will remain so until you are able to destroy those pesky little soft spots you used to call teammates." I coughed and felt blood spurt past my lips, glaring into the trees with the most hatred I had ever felt. "She's in the forest a couple miles back..." And with that I knew he was gone, his palpable presence swept away with the breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, and thank you to the early reviewers who made me want to post this next chapter right away. This story is set 2 years after Sasuke leaves, approx. around the beginning of Naruto II.** **Just a warning right now, this story isn't that long, and neither are the chapters. It moves at a fairly brisk pace because of this, so some people may be displeased. That being said, I like it that way. None of this lingering-or-adding-filler-to-chapters-just-because-I-want-to-get-it-to-5000-words crap, a story should always write itself. And if the chapter tells me it's only going to be 3000 words, so be it. Anyway, enough with my useless ranting, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and there are spoilers ahead matey's! Man the Battle stations!

Chapter 2

My lungs stung as I resumed my chase, ignoring my legs protests of exhaustion as I hopped from branch to branch and searched for his chakra. It was becoming more difficult with every couple feet I travelled, every instinct telling me that it was useless, that even if I caught up with him I was in no condition for a fight. I didn't care though, I would only be proving him right, doing what he wanted if I stayed away... tended to her. My steps faltered and I missed a branch, falling towards the earth before I caught one on the way down and flipped onto it. I allowed myself to still for a moment, reviewing my options and wondering what my next move should be. Nightfall was coming, and though it probably would be the better time to execute an attack it would be suicide in my current state. However, if I let him get too far ahead of me I might lose my chance, and I'd have to wait another 2 years before I could face him again. But... despite myself, my thoughts were preoccupied with Sakura.

_'Sakura... how many years has it been since I thought that name?'_ I thought to myself, glacing back towards the consuming woods and seeing only blackness as it got deeper. I considered the possibility that Itachi had lied, that he had only told me he had seen her to throw me off on purpose. But knowing my brother... he was not the type to lie outright. He'd rather use the truth and twist it, so he could derive more satisfaction when you couldn't prove him false.

I growled and slammed my fist into the branch, causing it to shake benieth my knuckles. _'Damn it, what is she even **doing** here anyway?'_ I thought angirly, wondering how my battle could of ended up if Sakura hadn't been used as a distraction. _'It was her fault I lost. Even after all this time, she and Naruto are still weaknesses, and he **knows** it.'_ Yet even as I thought this I felt the familiar prickles of obligation sweeping across my skin. She was alone in these woods, bleeding, in a forest too close to the Water Village for my liking. By morning she could be dead, and I'd have to live with the fact that if I had just went _back_... I shook myself, dropping to the ground and facing the direction I had just come from. In any of my present circumstaces, I was trapped. If I presued and caught up to him I'd be killed, and the vengence I had been seeking my entire life would be lost forever. If I just kept up with him and waited until I regained my chakra then there was a possibility I could defeat him, but another death I could of saved would have to be avenged, another voice would whisper to me in the night for retribution. And if I went back for her I'd be playing right into his plans, and he would be too far for me to reach him.

The forest waited for my decision, the night creatures beginning to awaken and disturbing the silence.

* * *

I hated how pathedically I whimpered but knew I couldn't help it, dragging my body across the dirt with one forearm while holding my stomach with the other. I needed to get back to the village I had just left, the lights of the town still able to be seen glittering in the distance. I had been sent on assignment by Tsusande to aid some of the injured in a recent battle in the Water village, to improve relations between our villages. The last was a quiet old man who had welcomed me into his home, and we chatted over a warm cup of saki about rebuilding the old ties between our lands. _'He could help me...'_ I thought weakly, my throat squeaking as I continued to drag myself towards the village.

It was hopless, I knew, it was almost half a mile away by now. It would be daylight before I reached the city's limits going at this pace, and by then I was sure I would be dead from blood and chakra loss. It was taking everything in me just to remain consious, every movement sending a wave of nausea through me and making my head feel cold and light. But I couldn't fall asleep, it was too risky. I was alone and vunrible in these woods, I could very well be attacked again.

_'Attacked'_ I thought with another whimper, though it sounded like a sob to my foggy ears. _'I wasn't attacked... I was tortured...'_ My mind was still reeling from it, how quickly everything had happened. I hadn't been paying attention, my head hanging low from exhaustion as I made the heavy trudge back home. The woods around the Water village were generally seen as safe territory, if you were a properly trained nin of course, which was why Tsusande had sent me alone. She was sure that I could handle whatever was out here, since it was usually only the occasional drunk or robber. But I had been careless; I had used too much of my chakra to heal the injured. I was only supposed to use the bear minimum to keep them alive and leave the rest to their immune system, And I had done that so I could heal as many as I could, but that last old man... he was so kind. I couldn't leave him to lay in his bed while his crops went untended, his own wife falling ill and his children too young to work. So I had used a bit more on him, so he could wake up tomorrow and work on his farm. _'What's the harm?'_ I had told myself, assured that I was still able enough to handle a robber if any came along.

_'But... I hadn't counted on seeing...'_ I couldn't bear to think his name, but I knew who he was. I had never once met him before, but I knew as soon as I saw his blood red eyes, those hauntingly familiar features that he was Sasuke's brother. For one terrifying moment I had actually thought he **was** Sasuke, until I saw his Akatsuki robe and ring. He had made sure that I knew it was him, gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him when he pinned me down. I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't. And I still didn't understand why.

I stopped moving and collasped onto the earth for a moment, my chest rising and falling in heavy breaths. I pulled my arm out from beneith me and looked at it, my eyes focusing in and out as I recognized blood smeared across my arm. _'I'm... bleeding... to... death...'_ I thought as my lids wavered, and with a heavy grunt I rolled onto my back. The trees spun and danced around me and I shut my eyes to try and block it out, feeling blood trickle from the side of my mouth and settle to the cut just below my ear lobe. Knowing I was about to lose consiousness wiether I wanted to or not I rested my hand against my stomach, pumping healing Chakra through my fingers and trying to mend the most serious wound. I knew it was idiotic to use any chakra right now, the tiny bit I had left the only thing actually keeping me alive right then. But I also knew it wouldn't matter if I just went unconsious and bled to death, so I decided to take the risk.

I felt the largest cut shrink and very thin skin beginning to form, and I thank the Gods that I had such excellent chakra control, otherwise I would of used too much too fast and I really would of killed myself. My limbs felt heavy but I fought to stay awake, moving my hand to rest between my legs and using the barest amount of chakra to heal the damage there. I knew it wasn't necessary, and it was probably unwise to waste chakra on the non-critcal areas. But it hurt, God it hurt...

My mind drifted off, and I wondered if I would ever wake again...

* * *

I watched as she went still, her legs going limp and her hand remaining percariously where it was. I sat in the tree for many more moments, the absolute silence in the woods defening after her whimpers died away. I realized I wasn't breathing and exhaled a long breath, a cool breeze drowning out my breathing as I watched her hair move against her face. I didn't know what to think, what to feel, my anger still bubbling towards her for being so foolish and not being able to take care of herself. But a newer, more intense anger was threatening to break through my chest, that he had done this... because of ME... I felt angry at myself, and I couldn't understand why.

It wasn't my fault, that she had been placed on my team, that she had been in these woods, that my brother had decided to beat and violate her to push my buttons. None of it was my fault, and yet I was somehow still responsible, and that was exactly what he wanted. Perhaps that was the real reason I was angry, because I was playing into his plans yet again, I was exactly as weak as he thought. But as I jumped from the tree and landed softly beside her I decided that wasn't the only reason I felt so angry, looking over her face and seeing that her eyes were clenched shut even in sleep. _'Damn it...'_ I swore to myself, running a weary hand through my hair and looking around the dark woods. _'I can't move her like this'_ I deduced immediately, knowing her wounds were only barely healed and any movement could reopen them.

With a sigh I tentatively reached for her forearm, pulling arm and hand away from between her legs and resting it beside her. I lifted her shirt and squinted to see past the blood, the largest cut running from her rib down to her opposite hip._ 'It's deep'_ I saw, looking up at her face and seeing the blood trail from the corner of her mouth. _'So she's bleeding internally...'_ I placed both hands above the wound and pumped healing chakra through my fingers, trying to be as careful as I could. With my own body I knew how much I could take and how much chakra to use, but with someone else it was difficult to gauge.

I glanced back and forth between my hands and her face, watching for any fluxuations which told me if anything was wrong. I saw her flinch and decided it was proper indication to stop, drawing my hands away and using them to scoop beneith her knees and shoulders to pick her up. She was covered in blood, I realized, unable to accurately tell in the dark until I picked her up. Her clothes, her hair, they were crusty with it, and my fingers flexed against her flesh as I leaped through the trees to lay her somewhere safer.

I didn't want her to wake up, to see me at all, but I wasn't sure how I was going to achieve such a thing. She couldn't survive in these woods alone in this condition, without someone to watch over her and eventually tend to her as she continued to heal for the next few days. But I couldn't be here when she woke up either, to have her wake up and plead in that high-pitched voice of hers for me to come back to Konoha with her. The night I left she had done just that, and I had to use every ounce of my will to withold my anger.

_'Why can't you understand why I have to do this?'_ I wanted to ask, though I knew it wouldn't of done any good. _'Why can't you understand that no matter how loud you scream, you and Naruto are worthless compared to my vengence?'_

She stirred in my arms and I glanced down at her, dreading the idea that she had already woken. But she made no signs of it and I continued to leap through the trees uninterrupted, arriving at a large tree and skidding to a stop. I could smell that there was a river nearby and knew that this would be an excellent spot to lay her and I looked around, my trained eyes searching for any indication that there were people nearby. When I found none I laided her down, memory sliding down my spine as I recalled laying her on the bench like this when I had knocked her unconsious that night. Her arm even fell to lay by her head the exact same way, but instead of looking tanquil in her forced sleep she looked disturbed and scared. I exhaled and plopped down a little ways from her, running a hand through my hair again. I wanted sleep but knew I couldn't, leaning tiredly against the tree I had chosen across from her. I closed my eyes and thumped my head against the trunk at these sudden and unwanted turn of events, cursing each time my skull made contact.

He had won this round. He won every round, and I hated him with one extra fibre of my being I had left for that. Even if I trained until my hands bled, (which I have) even if I attempted to cut every bond I once had, (which I thought I did) could I ever defeat him? When he could still disarm me so easily with his damned manipulations? I opened my eyes and watched her amongst the shadows, sensing her subconsiously releasing healing chakra as she slept. _'Why are you so weak?'_ I thought wearily, wondering wiether I was thinking about myself or her.

* * *

"Hello Kinochi" his voice, if not said in such an emotion-less way, purred; causing me to turn away with a whimper. His chakra alone was overwhelming, pressing down on me as hard as his body. I bit my lip not to cry out as my back dug painfully into the tree's bark, trying to remain calm and think my way out of this. 'Come on Sakura, think! that's what you're good at! so think damn it, **think!**'_ All reasonable thoughts escaped as I felt a horrid pain dig into just below my ear, and I couldn't withold my scream. He had scrapped a kunai from there to my collar bone, and I felt my blood trickle out across my neck. I managed to summon enough chakra to shove him off with my inhuman strength, knowing I was too weak at the moment to fight him and opting to run instead. _

_I made it to the tree tops and continued to leap as fast as I could, feeling a fear so deep and consuming I could barely breath. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't understand how this had happened, how he had so suddenly appeared and taken me completely off-guard. He did so again before I could even finish the thought, tackling me mid-air and sending us careening into the ground with an explosion of dirt and wood. I had taken the brunt of the impact, my head knocking so hard against a rock I was sure I split it. My mind swam and I absently noted more blood blurring my vision, and that I was being rolled over onto my back and being pinned down. I wanted to lose consiousness, so that I wouldn't have to feel what it was like to die; so I wouldn't have to be afraid. But I wasn't granted that mercry and he gripped my chin roughly, telling me with echoing words to open my eyes, to look at him. I couldn't quite do it and he slammed my head into the ground, sending an aching jolt through my skull and causing tears to spring to my eyes. _

_I forced them open and met the color of blood red surrounding commas, and my eyes widened to take in the sight currently engulfing my vision. He sat up slightly and pinned both my wrists with one hand, slipping out another kunai from beneith his robes and allowing it to gleam for me in the moonlight. "I hope you'll understand who's truly to blame for this" he muttered absentmindedly, laying the blade against my stomach with a small smirk. "This was his mistake, not mine." The blade dug deep into my flesh and I screamed into the trees, the night creatures flying away to escape the noise which would continue for some time._

I abruptly woke up and saw the familiar features haunting my dreams looking down at me, and I couldn't withold the shriek climbing in my throat and scrambled to get away. My body burned and ached but I ignored it, knowing I had to get away, I had to fight him with everything I had. His hands took hold of my shoulders to try and hold me down and I screamed louder, thrashing with my hands, legs, nails, anything. "Let me go!" I screamed over and over, bringing my leg back and kicking as hard as I possibly could with so little chakra. I was pleased to see that he flew a fair distance and rolled onto my stomach, trying to lift myself enough to crawl away. I felt the wound on my stomach re-open and the blood soaking my dress but I didn't care, digging my nails into the dirt and telling myself that this was nothing; this wasn't a damn thing

"Sakura!" I heard his voice yell harshly, obviously a little winded from my kick. _'Good you fucking bastard'_ I seethed as I stumbled to my feet, feeling a rush of dizziness wash over me and almost knocking me out again. I leaned against a tree and screamed in frustration, falling to the ground again. "Get up" I told myself outloud, the blood running down my quaking thighs. Tears were coming from my eyes and I gritted my teeth against them, wobbling to my feet. "Get the fuck up!"

I felt him behind me again and made a fist, wirling around and swinging it with a roar. He caught my fist and slammed it against the tree, telling me to stop already and calm the Hell down. I swung my other first and he grabbed it as well, and I knew I had lost, that I wasn't able to get away. I shook my head and tried to yank my wrists away, shaking my head over and over like it would make him go away.

"Stop you idiot, you'll re-open your wounds" he scolded, his words fuzzy but finally registering. I struggled a bit less and stopped shaking my head, daring to open my eyes that I hadn't realized were shut. I took in a breath as I realized it was almost the exact same face, until it became obvious that it wasn't. Same features, almost identical hair, but those eyes... those eyes were different. I blinked, realizing that my eyes were still blurry from sleep and dizziness. He was scowling like this was the worst moment of his life, releasing my wrists and sitting down with a plop. My arms dropped numbly as I stared at him, thinking that I was still asleep, that this was a trick of the morning light. "S...Sasuke?" I croaked, sounding so damn weak I wanted to kick myself. But I felt weak, in every possible way, and to see his familiar face looking at me in that familiar way was just too much for my head. "Sasuke?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I definetely like writing from Sasuke's point of view than Sakura's. I don't know why, It's such a refreshing challenge trying to peg Sasuke's "concern" for Sakura. I don't know if people agree with how I'm portraying him, but I think for a first attempt I'm doing alright. Anyway, thank you again to the reviewers; your death threats and encouragments to continue are truly inspiring. I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. Read on!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, and there's more spoilers! dive! dive! dive!**

Chapter 3

I watched as he moved around our makeshift camp with my back leaning comfortably against a large tree; dropping firewood into the little pit, setting traps in the trees, all the while without sparing me a single glance. I couldn't understand why I couldn't stop staring at him, or why he couldn't look at me. In all sense, I probably shouldn't be able to look at him, looking so eerily similar to my torturer from the night before. _'Though they certainly don't dress the same'_ I thought, knowing that if the cirscumstances were different I would of laughed at his outfit as soon as I saw it. Overall it wasn't _horrible_, it was just that ridiculously large rope that held it together that made him look like an idiot. But he seemed to rebell against it in his own way, leaving the front of his shirt wide open to show his chest in a way that would of made me giggle as a girl. But his outfit wasn't why I continued to stare, strangly enough. I just didn't want him to leave my sight. It felt safer, oddly enough, just to have him in front of me and knowing that I wasn't alone. Anytime I couldn't see him, like when he went off a little ways behind me to get firewood, I felt too afraid to think straight and felt like running again.

He lit the fire with a match and I absently wondered why he didn't just use his Katon jutsu, but decided that it wasn't important and that he probably just didn't want to waste chakra on something useless. He knelt down and blew at the tiny flames, enticing them to grow and engulf his perfectly built fire. Even with his achievement (it usually took me several hours to get a fire going, one of my many weaknesses I hadn't had time to work on) he continued to scowl like this was the last place he wanted to be, and wondered for the trillionth time that morning why he didn't just leave if that was what he wanted. But I feared that bringing it up would cause him to do just that, and knowing just how vunrible I was at the moment I certainly didn't want that to happen, so I didn't.

He finally looked over at me, his gaze so slicing it caused me to flinch. "Can you move at all?" he asked incrudeously, giving me a once over. I felt extremely self consious at his look, knowing from the feel of my blood and sweat caking my skin that I probably looked like Hell. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for me to move of my own power but I nodded despite this, placing my hand against my freshly bandaged stomach as I attempted to stand. I was only half successful and managed to crawl to sit beside the fire, trying to hide my flinch at the renewed pain between my thighs.

His watchful eyes confused me, and I found myself suddenly wondering if he knew who did this, if he wanted to know what happened, if perhaps that was the reason he was still here. It hadn't yet occured to me that perhaps he felt responsible for my injuries, but his brother didn't even know me... right? None of this made sense; He _didn't_ know me, but what would such an action achieve if he had attacked some random girl in the woods to tick his little brother off? Perhaps he merely wanted to scratch some perverse itch and that was all, maybe it had nothing to do with me whatsoever. But I was suddenly doubting this very much as I stole a caste glance in Sasuke's direction, trying to look past the shell he was so adimant in presenting. It might of been many years since I had last seen him, but all in all this was the same Sasuke who abandonned his life in Konoha, and I was confident that I could still read him relatively well.

He watched me as I did this, his eyes remaining sharp as he apraised my movement like a predator evaluating his prey. I tried to ignore his look and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, cringing at how crusty it felt beneith my fingers. He seemed royaly pissed about something or other, and seemed to be directing most of that anger at me. Why? He scowled harder and abruptly got up to leave, causing my eyes to widen in sudden panic. Without thinking I grabbed his fingers, watching his eyes flame as he looked down at me. "Where are you going?" I asked weakly, wishing I didn't sound as scared as I felt. A heartbeat passed before I realized that I had done what I swore to myself I would never do again; beg Uchiha Sasuke to stay with me. His eyes ached against my skin, narrow and angry like I was the biggest nusience in the world. Those eyes haunted me worse than his brother's, reminding me how useless and unwanted I was. "I-I mean..." I quickly amended, blushing like a tomato and releasing his hand like it burned. "I'm sorry. I'm just kind of... nevermind. Just go." I wondered why I felt this way, like I was 12 years old again; weak and silly with girlish dreams and hopes. But it wasn't like it was back then, it really wasn't. I just didn't want to be left alone in these woods, alone and so badly hurt that a herd of squirrels could probably beat me in a fight. In all honesty his company made me feel nervous and uneasy, but that was ten times better than feeling afraid.

He hadn't moved for several moments, his eyes looking down at me as I waited for him to leap away and leave me behind again.

* * *

Her body was quaking slightly, and I allowed my fists to tighten and loosen as I wondered what exactly I was going to do. _ 'Damn it'_ I thought angirly, letting my fist tighten again. _'Damn it, damn it, damn it.'_ It was ridiculous, to feel this ashamed that I was about to leave her behind and re-start my search for Itachi. I had set enough traps that the idiots in these woods wouldn't be able to get to her, she had healed herself enough this morning to allow her to move about and get food, she was fine. But when she had grabbed my hand and looked up at me, covered in so much blood you couldn't even discern the signature color of her hair anymore, I felt like an ass. As much as I hated it, this was still _my _fault; and though all I wanted was to hunt down Itachi and rip out his throat for putting another guilty thought upon my conscience, I still had a debt to fulfill.

I sighed inaudiably and tired to sofen my tone as best as I could, unsure of exactly what good it would do. "I'm just going to the river to get water. So you can wash yourself." She stilled and I watched her futilly tuck another strand behind her ear, ducking her head as low as she could to hide her obvious embarrassment. "oh." I felt like rolling my eyes and walked towards said river, picking up my backpack as I went. "Stay here" I called over my shoulder, feeling foolish for thinking that she'd actually go anywhere.

I flinched and shielded my eyes from the sunlight reflecting off the water, squatting down on the bank and realizing that my head hurt quite a bit. I rolled my shoulders and ran through a mental list of my injuries, flexing my forearm still sore from when Itachi had damaged it. The flesh was slightly bruised I realized, a dark purpilish mark emerging against my skin. I made a fist and felt it twinge all the way up to my shoulder, cursing myself for my weakness in chakra healing. With an exhale I dipped my hands into the water, sipping the liquid in my cupped palms and savoring the cool taste.

I wouldn't admit that the most tender injury at the moment was the one I had sustained from Sakura this morning, when she had hit me with a kick to the stomach so unexpected it sent me sliding almost a foot backwards. I had sensed what she had done immediately, remembering even from long ago that her talents in chakra control were probably her only notable gifts. I felt pleased in a strange way that she had finally begun utilizing that one talent with her healing and that unusual strength, her buildup and release of chakra so well measured and timed that I was momentairily impressed despite myself. _'Still, it hadn't done any good agaisnt him'_ I thought bitterly, placing the waterbottles held in each of my hands into the river to fill.

I glanced over my shoulder and could still make her out amongst the trees, her eyes appearing glazed as she watched the fire without movement. She truly was filthy, her dress ripped and hair completely ascew on her head and tangled with her forehead protector. She hadn't attempted to straighten herself at all though, only tucking that same damn strand of hair behind her ear when she seemed uncomfortable. What was truly irking my curiosity though were the injuries sustained between her legs, wondering just how far my brother had gone just to send me this message. She had covertly tried to heal those particular injuries this morning when she had finished with her torso, placing her hand there when she had thought I wasn't looking. _'Had he raped her?'_ It was a strange thought to actually acknowledge in my mind, but it was there; buzzing and clamoring for an answer.

The rest of the bottles were filled and I brought them back to the fire, setting them down and handing her a large one. She muttered a sheepish thank you and took it with both hands, looking down at it like it was the most confusing thing in exsistance and shifting uncomfortably. I tried not to sigh and looked up to the trees for solace, hoping that my patience did not completely run out by the time this day was done. "Um.. should I... right here?" she asked nervously, her eyes on me. I kept my gaze anywhere else, my sore forearm resting on my knee when I sat. "Do as you like, I won't look." For someone who had gained a small bit of fame when we were young for being smart, she was rather dense. It was only one water bottle, (We neede the other two to drink) I had only expected her to clean her hair and face, (given that she seemed extremely displeased with the condition of her hair) and when she had regained enough strength she could bathe and wash her clothes in the river if she wished. A kinder person would of just lugged her down to the river and let her bathe now, but seeing as I wasn't, I didn't.

I heard her sigh and she unscrewed the cap, and I peeked from the corner of my eye as she flipped her head down and poured the water over her hair. The blood sofened and ran over her fingers and into the grass, remaining as a copper-tinged puddle before sinking into the earth. She wrung it out to the side and flipped her head back, pouring the water over her face and squeezing her eyes shut as it drenched the front of her dress. As her blood ran in watered down rivlets down the side of her neck her pale face was finally revealed, the shape of it less rounded from youth but still the same as it always was. She rubbed her face roughly and ran her fingers into her hair, tugging on it painfully when the tangles wouldn't cooperate. It was strange seeing her hair slicked back in this way, remembering that she had not once in all the time I had known her pulled her hair back from her face.

She blinked away the clinging droplets, absently running her wet hands over her arms and getting some of the blood off them as well. "Thank you." she said again, less sheepish. I only nodded, pulling my eyes away from her freshly cleaned hair and only just noticing now that she had kept it short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, and welcome to the second last chapter. That's right, this is only 5 chapters long. And though the ending does leave room for a sequel, the only plot I can think of to write after this would be too cliched and has been done a thousand times, so I'm not going to do it. Thank you all again for your reviews, it warms my heart after a long hard day at work (I had a fainting spell at one point, fun.) and school (I made a half hour walk to the university in blizzard weather just to register for one course, and I didn't even _get_ it.) and finding a bunch of reviews waiting for me. To your question Pink Haired Kunoichi, hopefully it'll be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: There be spoilers ahead ya scurvy dogs! and ye be mad if ye think Naruto be mine!**

Chapter 4

It was night time again, and I stared at the impersonal treeroots curled in front of me, covered in moss and mushrooms. I had wondered the entire day if those mushrooms were alright to eat, the one fish Sasuke had caught and cooked for me several hours old in my stomach. I didn't dare chance it though, resolving to look up the particular breed when I got home to see if it was in fact alright to eat. It was when I thought of home that I had to force my eyes closed for a moment, reopening them and renewing my intense stare at those tree roots. I always inevitably began wondering what they were doing back home, if they were worried, and what I should tell them when I get there. Should I tell Naruto that I met Sasuke? That he had saved my life? That he stood guard over me, helped patch my wounds, and took care of me in his own I-don't-give-a-damn way? _'No one would believe me even if I told them'_ I thought with a smirk, tucking my hand beneith my cheek and longing for my bed instead of the hard earth digging into my hip. _'That fucking jackass. He probably helped you just so he could cut you up himself'_ Naruto would say. Maybe he was right.

I exhaled and longed to look at him again, to search his face for those little somethings he rarely showed to take back home with me. But the fire he was on the other side of was too bright for my eyes to allow sleep, which was what I should of been doing after all. Sasuke had silently opted to take watch while I rested, and I absently wondered if he planned on getting any sleep himself. I knew that I wouldn't be of any use at the moment, but I could still keep an eye out for danger and wake him if something went wrong. I wasn't **totally** useles, but I doubted he agreed. I sighed again, a bit harsher this time at my own thoughts.

"Go to sleep Sakura" he said, his voice sounding esasperated and (dare I say?) exhausted. I pursed my lips in slight concern and finally decided to roll over, watching him across from me against that same tree he'd been leaning against all day. "I already slept most of the day. You saw me" I said softly, feeling like I had to whisper and not understanding why. His arm was still resting on his knee, the bruise I had noticed earlier looking black against the fire. "You'll recover faster if you rest." He said blandly, answering my protest and yet stating it like I hadn't spoken at all. If I was closer to him and had the energy or nerve, I would of socked him in the arm. God, was he **that** eager to get rid of me? I still couldn't understand what the Hell he was so pissed about anyway, the foul mood he had settled into persistant and quickly getting on my nerves. I didn't **ask** for his help, I wasn't babbling on to him like some rabid fan girl, and I wasn't complaining about my injuries. I was being the perfect company as far as I could tell, so what the Hell was his problem?

"Look, why don't I just take the first watch until I'm tired? I'll let you know if something's up" I offered, sitting up on one elbow and successfully hiding the pinch in my side. He scoffed at my suggestion and I wanted to punch him even more, his lips curving in a tiny smile that held no mirth. "Right." I growled low in my throat and quickly rolled back to face the mushroom tree, wondering why I even tried reasoning with the jackass. The wound on my stomach ached and I tried to relax my tense muscles, shutting my eyes and imagining that I was on puffy clouds instead of hard ground littered with little rocks. I let my mind drift a little to force sleep, so I could get away from him and this consuming night and emerge in the daylight again.

_'He acts like I'm some incredible burden keeping him here, but did he even think to consider that **I **don't want to be here either?'_ I found myself thinking again, popping the fluffy clouds. _'I have a life now, Uchiha Sasuke. I have a life and friends who are probably worried about me and wondering where I am. I want to be with them, not **you**._ _So screw you if you think that I'm the least bit grateful that you decided to appear out of no where and save me like I'm some damsel in distress. If I was at full strength I'd kick your ass so hard you wouldn't even know what happened until you woke up head-first in the trunk of a tree.'_ I smirked at the thought and exhaled one last relaxing breath, feeling the tension leaving me at my internal rant. Yes, I still wasn't brave enough to ever say this to him outloud, but I wasn't the same little girl who admired everything he did and said. I knew I had grown, and the pride which flowed into me from the thought made sleep finally come.

I had barely gotten to the middle of one dream before I heard Sasuke quietly muttering my name, my eyes fluttering open and meeting those same mushrooms. "Sakura" he said again, a bit louder this time to wake me fully. I groaned quietly and rubbed my eyelids, feeling immensly irritated that he had insisted I go to sleep only to wake me up. "What?" I said, letting every ounce of irritation I had to drip from my voice. He remained silent for many moments and I waited with curling patience, wanting to roll over again and ask him what the Hell was wrong with him. "Sasuke? What?" I repeated, disregarding my whisper and sounding a lot more pissed than I had intended. _'Well, maybe he should be on the receiving end for once'_ my more vindictive side said, still itching to unleash that internal rant.

I could almost hear his scowl, his sandal scrapping the earth as he shifted. "What did he do? ...Itachi."

* * *

I watched her shoulders as they over-dramatically stilled, the bruises on her upper and lower back smoothing out as her back straightened. I waited for her to get over her initial shock or whatever it was, wondering why she appeared so surprised. Did she think I didn't know that he was the one who did it? or was she just surprised that I had asked at all? I watched her loosen a little and she rearranged her feet, crossing the right over the left instead of the left over the right. "He just knocked me around, Sasuke. That's all." She sounded overly casual and I didn't buy it, flexing my fingers and choosing my words with extreme caution. Did she assume that I knew nothing? That I was some naive fool with his eyes blinded to the world? She didn't want me to know the details but they were what I craved, the images of my massacared parents flashing behind my eyes at the thought. He wanted to send me a message, but she wouldn't let me hear it and it made me angry.

"Sakura" I said firmly, letting my tone deepen to intimidate her. She huffed at this and rolled over to look at me again, the fire reflecting in her eyes. "What do you want me to say Sasuke?" she asked tiredly, using my name again like it gave her words power. "He pinned me down, cut me up, and left me for dead. He didn't say very much, just that it wasn't his fault; he wasn't to blame. I guess he meant that you were huh?" She seemed satisfied when I stiffened, sitting up on her elbow again and clawing her hair away from her face. She had taken her forehead protector off, her hair still a little wild and greasy but blazing bright pink against the night. I wondered how she ever thought she could be a ninja with hair like that, a bubblegum beacon begging for unknown hostiles to hack her up.

When I didn't answer she sat up completely, about to sit in the lotus position before wincing and opting to keep her legs together to lessen the pain there. She saw that I noticed and averted her gaze, folding her hands on her lap and tucking her feet to the side. "And that?" I asked, thankful that she seemed to know what I was talking about and that I didn't have to say it outloud. She looked back to me even while her head was still turned away, the position revealing a long gash I hadn't noticed before running from her ear to her collar bone. She turned her head to allign with her eyes, her hands still folded in her lap and her back straight in an attempt to look proud. "I wasn't raped, Sasuke" she said tonelessly, using my name a third tme. The fire crackled. My finger twitched. "He just... cut me there... with his kunai. I don't really understand why."

I remained quiet for a moment, giving the impression that I was mulling her words over. But I didn't have to, because I understood exactly why he did it. "He wanted to humiliate you. Make you feel violated." I said slowly, raising my gaze carefully to meet hers. I didn't know what I expected to see, her face blank as she looked back. The fire popped again and it seemed to jostle her, her lashes dipping down and her head tipping to the side. There was a deep cut along her hairline that glared angirly against her pink hair, obviously made by a sharp edge. He had wanted her hair to dye red, I knew, because it was her signature; part of who she was. He cut and kept cutting until it seeped into her roots, probably ran his fingers through it to soak it to the ends.

"Why me Sasuke?" she asked quietly, her tone growing very quiet all of a sudden. She tugged the hem of her skirt til it strained to reach her knee, momentairily ashamed of the short legnth. "I don't understand why he chose me. Was it because I'm a girl? because I'm weak? Did he... Does he just enjoy it? doing things like that?" she hadn't looked at me for a long while and I wondered if it was because I looked like him, that in the dark all she could see was his face. I wanted to ask her but didn't, some long-ingrained part of my pride preventing me to do so. "I just... I don't understand. He doesn't know me, he doesn't _know_ me Sasuke. Why humilate me? Why violate me?" her voice had remained steady as she spoke, but I watched a tear drop from her chin and land on her hands clenched in her lap.

The logical, more calculating part of myself was giving out possible approaches to this situation, most of which suggesting that I kept quiet and not say anything. But a less logical part, a part that I rarely listened to and was usually at fault for my weaknesses, had suddenly awoken; and for the first time in many years I was unsure of what exactly to listen to. I wanted to give her the answer to those questions, but a third part was suddenly speaking up, still ashamed that this was my fault and (though I would never admit this to anyone except for myself) afraid that she would blame me as well. All I lived with was guilt; every waking moment after that particular day when Itachi had decided that our clan needed to die. I could hear their voices, each and every one, blaming me; asking me why I wasn't stronger, why I wasn't able to avenge them or save them. I imagined those voices changing into Sakura's girlish whines, her green eyes blazing with hatred as she screamed that everything I touched turned to dust between my fingers, that I was a curse. I knew it was foolish to even think that Sakura would say things of that sort, but the fear was there; fresh and scalding.

She still wouldn't look at me, perhaps because I looked like Itachi, probably just to hide her tears. That seemed to be her biggest shame now, I noticed; showing weakness. Every time she did something childish, or if she pulled on a particulairly tender wound, or if her voice ever took on that familiar whine, she would flinch and hide away from my gaze until she regained composure. Like she had an appearance to hold up, like she had something to prove. In actuality, if she didn't care what I thought and merely concentrated on her own individual training, I would probably respect her a great deal more. But that wasn't possible, and I think she knew it. She had become a Kinochi for the wrong reasons, and remained one for equally flawed reasons. To prove herself, and gain the respect of her collegues. _'Idiotic...'_

"I met him in the woods" I began after many moments without speaking, and I saw her eyes raise slightly but noticed that they still refused to meet my own. "He told me where you were and what he had done. He had done it to distract me from battle, and to send me a message. That was all." I waited as she ran over each word I had said, watching the enlightenment spark in her eyes as she re-evaluated my answer. I felt like I should run my hand through my hair, or clench my fingers. But I remained still and waited, unsure if I was feeling anxious or irritated. She finally looked at me, her face neutral despite the tear trails gleaming against her cheeks. "Did you get it at least? The message?"

It was quite possibly the last question I was expecting, and I immediately didn't understand why. It was a legitimate question afterall, but the way she had asked it caught me off guard. She seemed a little too calm, too accepting. Like she had already known, like I wasn't to blame; like it hadn't even occured to her to blame me for anything. Her eyes were as neutral as her face but burned with something that pleaded, that despite everything still wanted to help me in some way. That even if she had to experience such humilation on my behalf, it would all be worth it if I had just gotten his damn message. Something coiled within me at that, made me hate her in one way and want to hold her to me in another. Even afterall this time she was still so foolishly self-sacrificing, so desperately loyal I didn't think it could ever be beaten out of her. She was a lot like Naruto in that way, and I despised them both for it.

She was still looking at me and I carefully remained composed, looking at my bruised forearm and feeling it ache beneith my flesh. "Yeah, I got his message."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my roomate wouldn't get off the computer. Anyway, here we are folks; the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed, put me on their alert and favorites lists, or simply just read. You were all awesome, and I enjoyed sharing this story with you. This was a lot of fun to write, and only took me about a week to do it, which is _really _fast if you know how friggen slow I write. (I do have work and school to concentrate on afterall.) I have another idea tinking around in my head that I might consider writing in the future, but it's not a Naruto fic. Sorry guys. ;-) Thanks again, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tries to think of something witty erm... um... I don't own Naruto. BALOOGALA!! **

Chapter 5

We walked side by side in silence, her thin hands clasped in front of her as she walked timidly along. When she had awoken this morning all she had done from the moment of day break was heal and clean herself, hiding the red marks and visible bruises on her face and arms with healing chakra. She washed her clothes in the river while I sat by the dying fire and listened to her splash, wondering why she bothered with such trivial things. She was acting overly cheerful as well, coming back from the river dripping wet in her freshly washed clothes smiling like a mad woman. When I had handed her a blanket and told her to undress, so we could hang her clothes over the fire to dry, she had flushed and thank me several times; beaming like she was on top of the world and running off into the woods to do as I said. Now she was re-dressed in slightly drier clothes, appearing completely uninjured if observed by the untrained eye.

I hadn't understood why she was suddenly so intent on hiding her injuries, until she had asked me while she dried off by the freshly lit fire if it was alright if she went back to Kohona today. My first instinct was to suggest otherwise, until I realized that there was no reason to. With all the healing she had done today she was almost completely back to full stregnth, not even appearing winded after using up so much healing energy. I was quickly beginning to realize what an asset possessing such precise chakra control was.

"Sasuke?" she said, her voice measured like it was some horrible imposition for her to be speaking to me at all. She seemed overly nervous or hesitant, her hands tightening and loosening in front of her several times. I only made a small sound in the back of my throat to acknowledge her, and I saw her mouth tilt upwards at the sound. "I'm... I'm really grateful that you helped me. You didn't have to, but you did. It means a lot."

I didn't say anything, expecting her words from a mile away. She was beginning to sound a lot like the girl I used to know in Kohona and it was irritating me, behaving like she was weaker than she actually was and acting like she was privilaged just to be around me. It was the person I had seen over the last few days, the one attempting to hide her weaknesses and holding her head up even as tears fell from her eyes, who had garnered a small amount of my respect. The fact that she was now resorting to her old ways bothered me, and I was anxious to be away from her so I would no longer have to deal with her.

* * *

_'God damn it, why am I so nervous?'_ I asked myself over and over, continuously wringing my hands until I thought I'd rub the skin raw. I could see as the horizon rolled that we would soon be within range of Kohona, and with each step my stomach would not stop churning. I wanted him to keep walking with me, to walk right through that gate and back into my life, but I wouldn't dare let myself admit it. I knew even if I asked he would never do such a thing, and it was making me feel angry and too depressed to think straight. So I acted as cheerful as I possibly could, so he wouldn't see, wouldn't know just how much I missed him and wished he would come home. He would just think I was being weak again, a nuisance.

"It'll be good, to sleep in my bed again, take a **real** bath." I begain babbling, knowing that he'd probably prefer the silence but unable to stop myself. "I'm sort of nervous about getting there though, since I know all I'm going to hear is 'where the hell were you?!' from everybody. I hope they'll all let me take a bath before they start laying the guilt trip though, but I can't see that happening. Naruto's probably going to jump on me as soon as I walk through..." my lips fumbled and I stopped myself, sensing his tense even as he walked a foot away from me. _'Way to go idiot, bring up the sensitive issues, that'll make this walk less ackward.'_

The silence was heavy after that, and I almost wished he would leap away into the trees and leave me to my embarrassment. But for some reason he remained beside me, and I wondered what it would be like to say goodbye to him a second time. Why was he even walking me there at all? I mean, I knew he still wasn't too okay with the idea of me heading home so early after being so badly injured, but we were almost there; how far would he walk just to keep me safe?

I tightened my headband absently, the action reminding me of Naruto as soon as I did it. This silly headband always meant so much to him, and it was easy to understand why. It was a symbol, the first sign of growth we were all given when we had become genin. Though I had always valued it, Naruto was devoted to this headband; but Sasuke never was. He had so easily discarded it, and the absense of it from his forehead was a true reminder of his detachment. Kohona was no longer his home, he'd probably tell me it was silly of me to think of it that way. But I couldn't help it...

"Sakura" he stated, jolting me out of my thoughts and causing me to jump. I turned around and gave him my full attention, beaming happily despite myself. "Yes, Sasuke?" I had to bite my lip from adding the familiar 'kun' suffix, acting so like my old self that even my childish habits were beginning to resurface. He tipped his chin forwards and I looked over my shoulder, seeing the city of Kohona rising out of the trees. "Oh, right" I said sheepishly, turning back towards him and rubbing the back of my head. "I guess I can walk the rest of the way. Thank you again, Sasuke." My words sounded so sugar sweet I was sure he would see through it, but he only nodded, turning away and walking with his hands tucked within his pockets.

I froze, stunned that he would be able to leave it at that; with no words of goodbye or reverance. The other night by the fire he had allowed me a glimpse of honesty, at the person he had only revealed once or twice in all the time I had known him. And now what, it was back to this? Cold shoulders and silent words? My anger flared and I found myself reaching forward, grabbing hold of his forearm and halting him in his steps.

* * *

_ 'Shit'_ I thought with a slight clench of my teeth, looking over my shoulder and awaiting what I was dreading all morning. Her eyes were wide as if she was shocked at her own actions, her hand remaining and yet the rest of her body unmoving. I waited as her eyes darted hestitently, unsure of what she planned on doing next. If she continued to act so childishly I was just going to leave, leaving her with her ridiculous hopes she somehow still thought I could fulfill.

I watched her lips purse for a moment as she seemed to decide something, her shoulders relaxing slightly along with her fingers on my arm. With careful movements she placed her other hand over my arm, and like a wisp of air I felt her healing chakra flowing into it. I twitched slightly but she held on, the gentle tendrils sweeping through me all the way to my shoulder. She let go when she was finished, meeting my eyes with a smile. I stared back without looking down at my newly healed arm, knowing just by the flex of my fist that the bruise and damaged tendants were now healed. "There. You did such a shitty job healing that damn arm and it's been driving me nuts" she said condensendingly, a haughty grin painted across her face. She was attempting to tease me I realized, trying to get a reaction out of me like she always seemed to get out of Naruto. I scowled, turning my body to her fully to allow her to see it. "You shouldn't waste your chakra on useless things." Her smile only grew at that, apparently pleased with my inadvertant reply.

Her eyes appeared different now, not as clouded as they were a moment ago. They seemed appeased, though for the first time I could see the regret in them as she looked over my face. I didn't know why I was still standing there, knowing that she wouldn't stop me if I tried to walk away this time. But I did, waiting with my hands re-tucked into my pockets as she seemed to take account of my current appearance to store into her memory.

She exhaled when she appeared to be finished, looking up at me with a sad smile. She bit the side of her cheek before she spoke, one last sign of apprehention before tossing it aside. "I miss you Sasuke. We all miss you, but I'm not going to ask you to come home. And I won't tell anyone that I saw you either. You can pretend that you didn't see me, and I'll pretend that I haven't seen you, okay? So that the next time we meet, we'll be on equal ground. And when Naruto and I defeat you, you'll realize the strength you keep looking for is over there" she pointed to Kohona, her eyes lingering on the faraway gates. "and not out here, away from us."

She seemed to be waiting for me to reply, but I wasn't sure of what I was supposed to say. I wondered if she would keep to her word and not mention that she had seen me, tell everyone that they should all set out and hunt me down while I was still near. But I decided that it didn't matter, and that I should just indulge her silly whims without argument.

She smiled happily when I nodded, brushing that strand of hair to rest behind her ear. Immediately after she scrunched her face for a moment, another thought abruptly rushing into her head and keeping my feet rooted to the ground. I knew I shouldn't still be here, that I should of left long ago so she could hold her resolve the next time we met. To draw out our parting for so long would only make it more difficult for her to actually fight me as an equal, which she seemed determined to do.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and lunging like she was about to jump off of a cliff, she latched her arms around my neck and shoulders in a tight hug. My foot stepped backwards to support the unexpected weight but I kept my hands firmly away from her sides, my eyes growing wide for a moment as I felt some of the air in my lungs rush out from the impact.

She smelled like the river and the earth, that damn pink hair of hers flooding my senses with it. I felt the need to push her away but didn't, my entire body going stiff as I waited for her to let go. I couldn't understand why I was allowing her so many indulgences today, but for some reason I felt as if I owed it to her. Like a fool all she had ever wanted was to help me, no matter the cost to herself, so what did it matter if I let her have that damn hug? It was insubstantial to me in the end, and her persistant emotional attachment would give me the advantage during our next battle. So what was the harm?

* * *

I had thought he would push me away as soon as I wrapped my arms around him but he didn't, and my heart soared as I dug my fingers into the back of that ridiculous sand village shirt of his. I was aware that he wasn't even attempting to hug me back but I didn't care, holding him as close as I possibly could with the knowledge that I might never be able to again. The strong part of me, the part which seethed everytime I did anything weak or accepted help when I didn't need it, was outraged. I never actually changed did I? I'm still that same little girl who cried when he left, who just wanted him to love me even though I knew he never could. Was I still in love with him even after all this time? How could I fight against him when the time came, if I was still in love with him?

I was holding on too long and was screaming at myself to let go, and with great effort I manged to. I looked down at the ground blushing like a maniac, stiffening my arms to my sides and feeling incredibly foolish. But I couldn't forget that he hadn't pushed away, and that his body was warm despite how cold he acted. He was made of flesh, just like me, and the thought made me smile and want to cry at the same time.

"Okay, I'm off!" I said cheerfuly, looking up and beaming like I was before. This time he didn't seem to buy it, his eyes slightly narrowed at me. With a respectful bow I muttered one last thank you, turning on my heel and ambling away. I wouldn't look back until I felt his familiar chakra dissapear from my senses, which didn't happen until I was nearly to the city's gates.

I wondered why he chose to linger nearby so long, why I couldn't stop shaking, why I swore to him that I wouldn't tell anyone I saw him when all I wanted was for Naruto to come with me and drag him back. I was acting so stupid and that was probably all he saw, all he felt when I had hugged him. _'Little Sakura, still so weak.'_ I heard his voice taunt, my body quaking with each insult. _'She doesn't understand the way of the world, what has to be done. All she sees is her own feelings, her own regrets.'_ My mind flashed to when I had cried and held Sasuke's body during the bridge builder mission, when I didn't care that the needles imbedded into his body were jabbing into my flesh as well. Back then, I didn't care if anyone saw me cry, but it was different now. _'I knew, even then, that emotions were unacceptable for a shinobi. They had to be made of steel, to do what was needed even if it hurt.'_ I realized I was crying and wiped my face with the heel of my hand, putting on that same fake smile and making sure it didn't waver. _ 'I am Shinobi. I won't be weak anymore.'_

* * *

My feet still wouldn't move as I watched her dissapear into the trees, my fist still clenched from when she had healed my arm. It felt better than it had in several days, the persistant ache a constant reminder of my failure, my weakness. _'Is that why I will not walk away?'_ I thought, my fingers digging into my palm until it stung. _'Because I am still so weak?'_ My only answer was the silence, Sakura's footsteps long gone into the forest. And yet I stood there like a fool, my body terse as if I were about to strike something and yet having nothing to strike.

I turned, ignoring whatever the hell it was keeping me there, and leaped into the trees with renewed vigor. I found comfort in the blur of the trees as they zipped past, the only clear objects in my vision my two feet and the path in front of me. That was what mattered. Not Kohona, not Naruto or Sakura, just my own path in the opposite direction. _'I am Uchiha'_ I reminded myself, holding the name within my chest and accepting the familiar weight. _'I will not be weak anymore.'_


End file.
